headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: I Got a Right to Sing the Blues
Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the True Blood: The Complete Third Season DVD and Blu-ray collection. * The original title to this episode is "What Do You Know About Love?". * Aired in the UK on February 18th, 2011. * Aired on the same night as the "Repercussions" episode of The Gates. * Kristin Bauer, Todd Lowe, Jim Parrack and William Sanderson are all credited in this episode, but do not make an actual appearance. * This is the fifth appearance of Crystal Norris. She appeared last in "Trouble". She appears next in "Hitting the Ground". Allusions * This episode reminds viewers that Sookie's grandfather, Earl Stackhouse, had the same telepathic abilities as Sookie. This was first referenced in episode 1.1, "Strange Love", by Adele Stackhouse. Quotes * Bill Compton: You should go to ground. * Lorena Krasiki: And not be with you when the light flows out of you? I cannot. * Bill Compton: And what will you do then? Find another man that you deem honorable? So you can turn him into a violent hateful thing like yourself? Destroying whatever it was you loved about him to begin with? * Lorena Krasiki: Yes. It's all my fault isn't it? You never enjoyed killing those humans, writhing naked in their blood. Making love to me as the light died in their eyes. Oh no. I forced you to do all that. * Bill Compton: No, you did not. * Lorena Krasiki: Be a man and admit you liked it. * Bill Compton: Just as you liked enticing all those starving men with your flesh. Luring them into your maker's clutches so that he could murder them and defile their bodies in unspeakable ways as you watched! * Lorena Krasiki: I am not Istvan! * Bill Compton: Really? He made you his mirror just as you tried to make me yours. He is the reason that a girl, who once marveled in the beauty of all life, now delights in bringing pain and horror to every moment. * Lorena Krasiki: You never embraced our nature! * Bill Compton: Your nature! It was never mine! I welcome death because only then will I be truly free of the disease that is you .... * Lorena Krasiki: I may not be able to make you feel for me. But I will make you feel. * Bill Compton: You have always so enjoyed making others suffer. * Lorena Krasiki: And there's nothing wrong with that. Especially after having been made to suffer as I have been. * Bill Compton: You haven't suffered at the hands of others for a very long time. * Lorena Krasiki: I am suffering now! cuts open his chest * Bill Compton: Please. Do it quickly. cuts her finger and places it on his wound mixing their blood together * Lorena Krasiki: Even as you face the True Death I will be inside you. Not Sookie. Me. * Bill Compton: I wish I had known you before you were made. Before you turned hard. I would like to have seen you smile with light in your eyes instead of darkness. That, would have been something . * Lorena Krasiki: I have no choice, William. .... * Russell Edgington: Do you remember how the air used to smell? How the humans used to smell? How the humans used to taste?" .... * Eric Northman: Please don't take this wrong way, Sookie, but shut up. .... * Russell Edgington: If all the supernaturals would stop squabbling among themselves and unite, we could conquer humans in a matter of days. See also External Links References ---- Category:2010/Episodes